Acarach Aghmhor
by DoctheWriter
Summary: A little Holiday fluff. The title is Gaelic. If you're really resourceful, you'll find out what it means.


Title: Acarach Aghmhor

Author: Doc; MerryChristmas@eternal.ws

Disclaimer: Do you think for one minute if I owned the characters Buffy would be having sex w/ Spike or Angel would have ever slept w/ Darla (tho the cute baby was a good outcome)? HUH? Just don't sue me because I already don't have any money to buy Christmas presents for my family or my friends….Anyone wanna donate to the Doc is needy fund?? Every little bit helps J  
Summary: Just a little Christmas fluff  
Timeline Some years into the future from the current seasons of BtVS/Angel  
Rating: You watch the shows, you can read this.  
AN: Buffy has been keeping in touch w/ Angel and knows all about Conner and everything. Just read the story. You'll see.  
Dedication: To all the wonderful writers/shippers. Keep up the great work….we'll win in the end J  
MERRY (early) CHRISTMAS!!!! 

Buffy Summers scurried around the kitchen, making sure the turkey wasn't browning too quickly and the pies weren't burning. The local radio station was blaring Christmas tunes, and she was definitely in the spirit of the season. Soon all of her friends would be joining her and they would have a magnificent Christmas feast….all prepared by HER! After long years of not being able to cook, she had finally decided to learn and had taken a cooking class over the summer. Dawn and all her friends had objected when she suggested her making them all dinner, but after begging and pleading, and the use of her puppy dog eyes, they had finally given in. She knew they all had the pizza delivery places number if it turned out badly. Dawn Summers came bounding into the kitchen wearing nothing but her underwear.  
"Dawn, what are you doing? The gang's going to be here in a minute, and I really don't think they want to see you running around in your underwear."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I need your help. Should I wear the gold top with my black short skirt, or my red top with my long black skirt, or the gold with the long skirt or the red with the short skirt."  
"How about the red with the short skirt."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Dawn, I know you're excited about Mike meeting the family, but its not going to turn out like last Christmas."  
"Hey, I'm allowed to be worried. You know its not every Christmas that we're attacked by the abominable snowman."  
"Go upstairs and finish getting ready. And hurry it up. I need your help in here."  
Dawn ran out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs. Buffy couldn't believe that she was now 19 years old…a grown woman. Buffy heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it.  
"Willow, Tara. Come on in."  
"Oh Buffy, it smells so wonderful."  
"Thanks. It'll be ready soon. Hope your hungry. I cooked enough for an army."  
"Well, whatever we don't finish, I'm sure Xander will."  
All three girls giggled.  
"Where's Ally?"  
"Oh, she got a new bike this morning. We told her she could ride it until Xander and Anya get here."  
"Will you go keep an eye on her baby while I go help Buffy in the kitchen."  
"Sure thing."  
Tara gave Willow a sweet kiss on the cheek and went to go watch their adopted daughter. After 6 years of being together, they had finally had a commitment ceremony and adopted a beautiful 2 year old baby girl, who had blossomed into a cute 4 year old.  
"So, what can I help you with?"  
"Well, I need someone to set the table."  
"Point me in the direction."  
"The dishes are sitting on the hutch in the dining room. I already set out enough chairs for everyone."  
"When did Giles's flight get in?"  
"Oh, about 5 am this morning. But, with all his researching days of staying up 'till all hours of the night, it should be no problem for him."  
"Did Lydia come with him?"  
"Um, I think so."  
After being a confirmed bachelor for most of his life, he had finally settled down with a family of his own a couple of years after leaving Sunnydale. Buffy heard the screen door slam shut and peered out of the kitchen to see who had come in.  
"Buffster. How goes it with the meal cooking? Surely does smell magnifico."  
"Leave it to you to use big words to describe food. I swear, its your only passion in life."  
"That and me."  
"Hey Anya."  
"Hello Buffy. The meal smells very good. Where is Dawn?"  
"Oh, she's upstairs getting ready. Mike is coming over to meet the family tonight. I expect you all to be relentless with the questions."  
She laughed and realized she hadn't really laughed in a long time. Only in the last year had she begun to get back into the groove of reality and quit dwelling on the Heaven she was missing out on. Though Christmas still saddened her-her mom not being there, Angel being in LA, her father nowhere to be seen-she still found the simple joy of spending it with her family. Buffy heard a shrill cry come from the entrance way, and Willow and her rushed out to see what was the matter.|  
"Ally fell off her bike and skinned her knee."  
"Aww, come're baby. Let mommy see."  
Ally climbed onto Willow's lap and quieted down a little.  
"It hurt momma. Make it better."  
"Buffy, do you have any band aids?"  
"Yes, I have some…Barbie band aids. How about that?"  
Ally's tears dried and she smiled brightly at her Aunt Buffy.  
"Please Aunt Buffy, can I have a Barbie band aid?"  
"Of course sweetie. Go upstairs and tell Aunt Dawn. She'll get you one."  
Ally ran upstairs and banged on Dawn's door. Dawn threw open her door and looked around.  
"Aunt Dawnie, can I have a Barbie band aid?"  
"Hey sweetie. Of course you can."  
Dawn went in the bathroom and got down the box of band aids and put Ally up on the counter. She unwrapped the bandage and stuck it over the cut on her leg.  
"There, all better. Tell Aunt Buffy that I'll be down in just a minute."  
"Otay."  
Ally ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and jumped on her Uncle Xander's leg.  
"Uncle Ander, can you give me a piggy back ride?"  
"Sure little lady. Hop on. Once around the house."  
Ally squealed with delight as Xander took off out of the kitchen.  
"So, Anya, how goes the baby making?"  
"Well, I haven't told Xander yet, but I'm late. I think we might be pregnant."  
"Oh my god. Have you taken a test?"  
"Well, no. I have a doctor's appointment on Monday. I would rather a professional tell me than some little stick."  
"That's so wonderful."  
The rest of the evening went on as planned-the food was wonderful as Buffy had promised, and everyone enjoyed meeting Dawn's boyfriend.  
"So, Mike, tell me, what does life look like for you?"  
Mike's cheeks reddened. Dawn had already told him he would most likely get the third degree from her family. They had been dating for 3 years, and after 2 failed attempts at spending Christmas together and having him meet her family-they always seemed to be gone or out when he was around-they had finally gotten it right this time. He was still confused about what had happened the previous year.  
"Well, I am planning on attending USC seeing as how they have the best computer engineering program in the area, and well, what can I say? I'm a computer nerd."  
He smiled brightly at Dawn's family. He liked them all very much and he had a feeling that things were going very well. He hadn't been thrown out yet, and from rumors that had circulated through Sunnydale High about the infamous Buffy Summers, who just happened to be Dawn's older sister, he took that as a good sign.  
"So, Buffy, are the things they say about you at SHS true?"  
Buffy quickly looked up from her plate.  
"What type of things."  
"You know. Saving the school from a big snake on Graduation Day, saving everyone from being poisoned by the mad lunch lady, vari---"  
"Hey, that was me. I found out it was the lunch lady putting rat poison in the Jell-O. I almost died you know."  
"Thanks Xander. Yes Mike, they're all true."  
"Wow. That's pretty awesome. Now I know where Dawn gets all of her amazing qualities."  
"Hey, I wouldn't go that far."  
Buffy shot her sister a warning look.  
"What?"  
"Anyone want dessert?"  
"Whatcha got Buffster?"  
"Pecan pie, pumpkin pie, apple pie, peach cobbler-you name it, I probably made it."  
"What about cookie dough fudge mint chip?"  
"Dawnie, do you even have to ask?"  
Dawn squealed in excitement.  
"Well, everyone keep your seats, I'll have it out in a jiffy."  
"Oh Buffy, I'll help you."  
"Thanks Dawnie."  
Both Summers women got up from the table and made their way to the kitchen.  
"Hey, while Buffy's out of the room, what did everyone get her?"  
"I got her a new battle a-ah, battle cry. Yeah, you know, that Xena Warrior Princess thing she does when she gets hyper is annoying."  
Xander smiled sheepishly.  
"We did not get her a new battle cry. We got her a new battle AXE."  
"Ann, sweetie, non-Scooby at the table. We don't talk about our nighttime fun."  
Mike looked at them strangely.  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"Oh, nothing I'm sure Dawn hasn't already told you."  
"Anyway, I got her that sweater she was wanting, and I also got her Volumes I, II, and III of the Beatty Crocker's "Cookbook's for the Great Chef." You know, since she got the cooking bug."  
"What bout you Will?"  
"Oh, my present is a surprise."  
"Come on babe, tell us what you got her."  
"Nope. My lips are sealed."  
"Well, then what did you get me."  
"Oh, I got you a pink fuzzy elephant."  
"YAY!! It's just what I always wanted."  
Buffy and Dawn came back into the dining room carrying trays of delicious smelling desserts.  
"I'm kinda getting worried about Giles."  
"Oh, he called earlier and said he and Lydia were only going to make it for the gift opening. Something about a delayed flight or something."  
"Thanks for the message, now that's its four hours later."  
"Sorry. You know me, Little Miss Early Alzheimer's."  
"You're 19."  
"Yeah so?"  
"Oh!! It's time for the Charlie Brown Christmas Special."  
"Will, I don't know if I can keep up this dancing gig."  
"Xander, when you're old and gray and we're 94 I will still come to your house every Christmas and expect to see you do the 'Snoopy Dance.'"  
"We'll see about that."  
There was a knock at the door and Buffy ran to get it. She opened it to find one of her least favorite people.  
"Hello Blondie. Happy Christmas and all that jolly stuff."  
"Spike, what are you doing here?"  
"Little Bit invited me. Something about meeting her boyfriend? Though I don't know why she wants me to meet him. She knows I'm just going to be incredibly jealous and drain him dry."  
"Yeah, you wish. Come on in. No monkey business. Mike doesn't know anything about our "hobbies."  
"Oh, so that's what you call being the Slayer these days. Your hobby?"  
"Whatever. Are you coming in or do I get the pleasure of slamming the door in your face?"  
"Alright alright. Don't get your knickers in a wad."  
"Dawn, Spike's here."  
Dawn ran into the entry way and jumped into Spike's waiting arms.  
"You came."  
"Of course I did Little Bit. I never make a date with you that I don't keep."  
Mike eyed the stranger warily. Three years of dating Dawn and he had yet to meet everyone she was friends with or for that matter, knew.  
"Spike, I would like you to meet my boyfriend. Mike, this is Spike."  
"How do mate?"  
Spike stuck out his hand and the boy took it, grasping it firmly.  
"That's a good handshake you got there."  
"I use to box when I was younger."  
"Really? May have to go a few rounds later on if things get dull."  
Spike winked at him and Mike instinctively grabbed Dawn's hand.  
"I want presents. Did you bring me any?"  
"Was this one of those occasions where you're suppose to come bearing gifts?"  
"Spike!"  
"Right. Well then, of course. How could I not get my favorite girl a present?"  
He handed her a nicely wrapped gold and black box and she ripped it to shreds.  
Inside was a delicate cross that had an inscription on the back-_  
To my dearest Dawn, with love from your favorite vampire.   
_"Oh Spike. I love it. Thank you so much."  
"I got you something to Buffy."  
"Oh really."  
"Yes."  
He handed her another nicely wrapped box of blue and silver and she slowly took the wrapping off and opened the box. She pulled out the loveliest pair of—toe sox?  
"Umm? I don't get it."  
"It's for those long cold nights lying alone in your bed. They're keep those tootsies warm."  
He grinned devilishly at her and she balled her fist, and gritted her teeth, trying to control her boiling anger.  
"Well, what say we go on in the living room and make with the present opening."  
"I second that motion."  
The gang opened their gifts and received some quite inventive, if not unusual gifts. Mike still didn't get why Xander and Anya-the modern day odd couple-had given Buffy an axe, but, anyone who was around them for more than a short period of time could see that they were not the average American family. Buffy was quite disappointed when Giles and Lydia showed up halfway through the gift opening, but she forgave them when they came bearing presents. She received the sweater she wanted from Tara and a lovely pair of earrings from Dawn and Mike. Giles and Lydia bought her gift certificates of $100 dollars each to some of her favorite stores, and a lovely new cross necklace. She was disappointed when Willow told her her gift would have to be given to her at a later date, but in friendship, trivial things like gift giving don't come between friends, so of course, she forgave her. The gang settled down to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ and the hours began to tick away.  
It was 8:30 when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Buffy."  
Buffy could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.  
"Angel. How are you?"  
"Wonderful. Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas to you to. What are you guys up to?"  
"Oh nothing. Just the usual Christmas gig. Opened presents with Conner, let Cordy cook, had to order take out from a very odd Chinese food restaurant. What about you guys?"  
"Oh, I made Christmas dinner for everyone and we opened gifts here. It was great. They gangs in the living room watching a movie."  
"Tell them all I said hi."  
"I'll do that. You know I was hoping to get a call from you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I hate it that I don't get to spend Christmas with you."  
" I know. We had some good Christmas's didn't we."  
Buffy smiled at the thought. So many years ago. They had spent all day in walking down the abandoned streets of Sunnydale, playing in the snow.  
"I can I think of at least one good one."  
"I got you a present. It should be there by now. I had a friend of mine drop it off."  
"Really? No one has been here."  
"Go look on your front porch. I told them not to bother you."  
Buffy made her way to the front door and opened it to find…nothing?  
"It's not here."  
"Oh, maybe he left it in the back."  
"I'll go look."  
Buffy walked back through the house and to the back door. She flung it open and dropped the phone. She was speechless. It was exactly what she wanted.  
"Merry Christmas Buffy."  
Buffy looked at her friends from LA and at her Christmas Angel.  
"How did you…when?"  
"I called Willow the other day to see what you guys were doing for Christmas because I was going to invite you to spend it with us, but when she said you were cooking and everything, I told her that we were going to come and see you all. I hope we're not imposing."  
"NEVER!"  
Buffy threw herself into Angel's arms and hugged him tightly, making sure she hadn't fallen asleep during the movie and was dreaming. Angel hugged her back just as tightly and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
"Ahem."  
"Wesley, Cordy, Gunn, Fred. It's so good to see you all."  
"No, that's not what I meant. You two are standing under mistletoe."  
Buffy and Angel simultaneously looked above them and noticed the little piece of green plant. Buffy thanked whatever gods had willed her to place it there. Angel cupped her face in his hand and gave her a sweet kiss that made her knees buckle. When she felt him pulling away, she sighed heavily.  
"This is the best present ever."  
"I figured you'd say that."  
Buff felt something tug on her leg.  
"Hi Buffy."  
Buffy looked down at the smiling boy. He looked exactly like his father, except for his eyes. She reached down and picked him up.  
"Merry Christmas Conner."  
"Merry Chistmas Buffy."  
She laughed when he said it wrong. Kids! She kissed his nose and set him down next to his daddy.  
"Come in. It's chilly out."  
The gang stepped inside and removed their coats.  
"So Conner, what did Santa bring you for Christmas?"  
"I got a new bike!"  
"Really. So did Ally. Why don't you go see if she'll show it to you?"  
"Who's Ally?"  
"Oh, just a little friend of mine. She's in the living room."  
Conner ran off down the hallway.  
After long hours of talking and getting reacquainted, the gang finally settled down into sleep. There were people scattered in various places. Spike had left, saying the mushiness of the sodding poof was getting to him. Buffy and Angel sat up alone.  
"You know, this wasn't your entire present."  
"Hmm? Really?"  
"Yes."  
"So, when can I have the rest? Christmas is almost over."  
"Now."  
Buffy held out her hands.  
"It's more like something I have to tell you."  
Buffy looked at him, confused.  
"You see, Willow has been researching the spell that restored my soul. She found another loophole that overrides the bad loophole. She found a way to make my soul permanent Buffy."  
Buffy stared at him, yet again, speechless, tears streaming down her face.  
"You mean you…and I….togetherness?"  
Angel nodded.  
"We shut down Wolfram and Hart last month. Took out the senior partners. I think we're going to move back to Sunnydale. That's not to say that I might not have to take a trip to LA every once in a while, but, I think it'll be good for Conner to have a mother."  
Buffy quickly looked up from her hands that she had for some reason found so interesting.  
"Mother?"  
Angel smiled and nodded again.  
"Oh Angel."  
"Merry Christmas Buffy…and every Christmas from now until forever."  
"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart and hope to, er…Promise."  
And in the moonlight, as the clock struck twelve and George Baily's daughter heard the bell ring, she realized, that when a bell rings, an angel does get its wings….or at least a second chance at happiness. 

Feedback? Like it, hate it, indifferent?

Back to Fanfic.... 


End file.
